sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Konrad Sobieski
| cityofbirth = Łódź | countryofbirth = Poland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = FC Chapman | clubnumber = 38 | youthyears = ?-2007 | youthclubs = Widzew Łódź | years = 2007-2010 2009-2010 2010-2012 2012-2018 2018- | clubs = Widzew Łódź → Energie Cottbus (loan) VfL Osnabrück Helena United FC Chapman | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2010 | nationalteam = Poland (U21) | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Konrad Sobieski (born August 14, 1989 in Łódź) is a Polish professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for FC Chapman in St. Gregory's League A. Prior to joining Chapman, Sobieski spent six seasons with Helena United, helping the club earn promotion from League B to the top flight, and then to solidify their league position in the following seasons. At international level, Sobieski has represented Poland in youth competition, but has not been called up to the senior team. Club career Helena United In August 2012, Sobieski moved to St. Gregory and signed a three-year deal with Helena United, who were considered favorites to gain promotion from League B. Sobieski won the pre-season competition for the starting role and helped United to finish as runners-up in League B, earning them promotion to League A for the following season. In 2013-14, Sobieski was again instrumental in the success of his team as United finished 13th and stayed aloft in the top flight of Gregorian football. He was rewarded for his performances with a three-year extension, keeping him at United until 2018. The arrival of Brett Gooden from Old Boys Centre-Ville in the summer of 2015 increased the competition for the #1 spot, however Sobieski retained his role as the team's first choice and began the 2015-16 season with a man of the match effort, making 7 saves as United beat Winston Beach 1-0 on October 9, 2015. He earned his second straight home clean sheet two weeks later, making 5 saves to help United beat Zane Hills 2-0. The following week, against Bonneville Juniors, Sobieski recorded another clean sheet with 4 saves in a 1-0 win. Despite a strong start to the campaign which saw United climb to 5th in League A, the 2015-16 season would end short of the mark for Sobieski, as he suffered a groin injury in a match against FC Chapman on February 26, 2016. He was replaced by Gooden and later diagnosis revealed he would miss the rest of the season. After off-season physical therapy, Sobieski was back in net for the start of the 2016-17 League A season on October 1, 2016, as the Tigers hosted Forest United. Sobieski was back in form, stopping 6 shots, including an attempted equalizer from Dan Rivers in second-half stoppage time as Helena United ran out 2-1 winners. His first clean sheet of the season came on November 2 in a 2-0 home victory over New Castle. Sobieski finished the 2016-17 season with 6 clean sheets, tied for 8th-best in the league, as United continued to solidify their League A credentials by finishing in 6th place. FC Chapman On February 6, 2018, emsport program League A Today reported that Sobieski would be joining FC Chapman at the end of the 2017-18 League A season. Sobieski will join fellow countryman Wojciech Biały, who took over as Chapman manager in 2017. The transfer was made official on June 4, 2018, with Sobieski signing a three-year contract with Chapman. Personal life Sobieski became a United States citizen in December 2017. As of the 2018-19 season, he will no longer count against St. Gregory's cap on foreign players. Category:Player pages Category:FC Chapman players Category:Helena United F.C. players Category:People from Poland